


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)7

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)7

**七、七年**

  
  
在這個哲士們為「開明」及「自由」掀起聖戰的年代，普魯士王國仍為絕對的專制與秩序所支配——即使他的王是如此地被啟蒙思想家所稱讚。

或許是腓特烈大帝把一切管得太好，普魯士殿下本人反倒是無所事事，最近還在打架喝酒看書鬧事外多了一項秘密興趣。

「哼～～哼～～哼～～嗯～～哼～～」

這天一如既往，銀髮青年哼著《勃蘭登堡協奏曲》，踏著輕快的步伐走下無憂宮前的葡萄梯形露台，他喜歡巴哈毫無休止的旋律線，一如國家漫長跌宕的生命。

「哎呀呀、不管聽幾次，我還是對巴哈的賦格提不起興趣。」

山下是巴洛克風格的觀賞花園，金髮國王斜倚在戰神瑪爾斯的雕像旁，對著摯愛的祖國揮手致意。

「對了，需要幫您訂購一本《布爾喬亞廚娘》嗎？最近熱中農藝的普魯士殿下。」注1

偷懶被上司抓到，基爾伯特心虛地把手中的水桶和小鏟子藏到身後，當然，不過是欲蓋彌彰。

「本大爺才不是去種菜更不想自己煮菜，只是去——」

反駁到一半，他才驚覺不對。

「說，什麼事會重要到讓你丟下政聽的公文跑來混？」

腓特烈大帝似笑非笑，遞給普魯士殿下一張典雅精緻的信箋。拆開一看，濃烈的玫瑰香味讓他噴嚏連連，好半倘才能揉揉發紅的鼻子讀下去。

哥哥無法拒絕羅德理希的熱情求愛，就答應拋棄你跟他交往了。

對不起拉！改天送你羅德理希的裸體素描給當賠罪。

或者你想要北方大魔王的？

你開口他應該很樂意，但哥哥可就不敢拉嘿嘿ψψ

「這個該下煉獄的變態色情狂！」

普魯士殿下把信紙揉成一團，丟在地上狠狠採了幾十腳才稍微消氣，只是情緒才平復一點，他便赫然發現，自己整個人都在顫抖。

俄羅斯、奧地利、法蘭西，三個歐洲最強大的國家……

嘿、快停啊！笨蛋，一群烏合之眾有什麼好怕的？

「世界，被和平、安寧威脅。」

見狀，普魯士史大最偉大的君王無預警地單膝下跪，優雅地執起祖國的右手，輕輕一吻，正如十六年前那個震驚全歐的即位典禮。

「您也被這份安逸侵蝕到忘我了嗎？我尊敬的主人。」

銀髮青年定定凝視跪在自己身前的金髮男子，他剛過完四十四歲的生日，英俊的臉龐不復年輕的張揚，卻多了歲月刻鏤出的智慧與成熟。

即使是妙筆生花的伏爾泰，也無法用文字完整地描繪出這名矛盾、複雜又奇特的男子。他是讓無憂宮日夜音樂悠揚的橫笛手、他是啟蒙思想家推崇備至的哲學家君主，他更是將普魯士帶向輝煌的「國家第一公僕」，以絕對專制施行開明統治，同時用行為表明，君王頭銜是一種光榮的苦役的……

普魯士的王。注2

「嗤！」

瞬間，普魯士殿下爆發囂張至極的大笑，他的身體依然顫抖不已，心境卻已截然不同。

即使加上西里西亞，普魯士也不過六百萬多萬人口。他唯一的盟友是遠在大洋彼端的英國，能給予的支援金錢多於軍事；而他即將迎戰的，則是人口超過七千萬的三大強國聯盟，以及諸多依附於旗下的德意志眾邦國。

但，這又如何？

「笑話，這是興奮的顫抖！本大爺熱愛風暴，有朝一日風停雨駐，反而會日夜擔心受怕。」注3

就讓全世界見識見識吧，屬於普魯士的驕傲！

奧地利王位繼承戰爭後，仇恨繼續在諸國蔓延，列強休戰八年唯一的意義，或許便是讓婦女多多生產、孩童快快成長，好為他們下一回的競賽補充兵力。

「可以敵人罵我是侵略者，卻不可以讓全歐洲先聯合起來對付我一個人。」

獲悉法、奧、俄三國同盟後，腓特烈大帝如此宣稱，並搶先於1756年8月29日擂起戰鼓，趁法、俄完成作戰準備之前，率領六萬七千名軍隊攻入加盟奧軍的薩克森，開啟了一場將帶走普魯士九分之一人口的災難之戰。

戰爭一開始，普魯士殿下便利用對手的巨大與遲緩，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度連戰皆捷。1757年5月，他再次擊敗奧軍，並對布拉格進行圍城，卻在6月的科林之役，被兵力超過他兩倍的奧軍擊退，不得不解除布拉格之圍並撤出薩克森。

奧地利遲來的勝利讓他的盟友們興奮不已，紛紛動員起來對普魯士進行合圍，包括那名沈寂已久的北方巨國。

1757年6月，俄羅斯殿下身披金紅色元帥斗蓬，悠然踏上聖彼得堡的閱兵臺，對他高大威武的八萬大軍朗聲說道：

「西方的盟友傳來請求，女皇的飭令已然下達，為了穩固俄羅斯在波羅的海的勢力，讓我們來去把東普魯士納入掌中！」

震耳欲聾的歡呼聲中，俊秀的斯拉夫青年笑得甜蜜又溫柔。

吶、吶，我就要來找你玩了唷～～

親愛的基爾伯特。

速戰速決的期望落空後，普魯士陷入三線作戰的窘境。西方，十萬法軍已擊敗英國與漢諾威聯軍，朝著柏林方向步步進逼；南方，十萬奧軍挾著科林之役戰勝的餘威，持續腓特烈大帝的主力部隊周旋；東方，趁著東普魯士兵力空虛的時機，在阿普拉克新元帥的陪同下，俄羅斯殿下率領他的八萬大軍，接連佔領默麥爾、提爾西特等地，直直朝東普魯士的首府——國王之城哥尼斯堡挺進。

「兩萬人就好，本大爺會把那頭熊打回家冬眠！」

聽到消息的那刻，普魯士殿下一腳踩散堅固的條凳，衝到腓特烈大帝身前重重按著他的雙肩如此宣示。

「情感是件要命的怪獸，它會彎曲你的背脊，模糊你的視力，碾皺你的肚子，折斷你的肋骨……」

「說重點！」

在銀髮青年暴漲的怒火中，金髮國王微笑著結束他抑揚頓挫的吟頌。

「確定不會心軟？對方可是您多年的好友。」

「哼！本大爺連認識幾世紀的小少爺都能欺負成那樣了，何況那隻……那隻想侵佔本大爺身體的伏特加熊。」注4  
  
普魯士殿下信誓旦旦，不忘用力拍打胸脯表現決心。  
  
自從維司瓦河左岸的西普魯士被波蘭奪去後，東普魯士便成為條頓騎士團僅剩的領地，就算日後接收勃蘭登堡，將首都遷到柏林，此處依然是他最重要的身體、最在乎的聖地，又怎能坐視他國任意侵占？  
  
即使，對方是自己漫長的生命中，寥寥可數的朋友。

「……我派李華爾德元帥幫你，追加五千。」

攻佔因斯特堡之後，八萬俄軍如同插入奶酪的熱鐵叉，無比順利地攻入東普魯士的腹地。然而好景不長，這批一路高奏凱歌的遠征軍，終於在8月下旬迎來第一次有組織的反擊。

普魯士殿下率領二萬五千名精兵扼守韋勞，切斷俄軍通往哥尼斯堡的去路，想要奪得東普魯士的心臟，就必須先擊敗那位所向披靡的騎士之國。

「我拒絕！」

軍務會議上，以謹慎聞名的阿普拉克辛元帥大力拍桌反對。

「看看之前的戰報，普魯士哪一次不是對上兩倍以上的敵軍？結果呢、除了科林之役外，他又哪一次不是把奧地利那批貴族兵打得哇哇大叫？就算我軍有絕對的兵力優勢，貿然進攻還是太不智了，對方的統帥可是曾經縱橫東歐的條頓戰神。」

一眾將領期待的目光中，俄羅斯殿下小口小口啜飲他的伏特加，好一會才扔掉空瓶，懶洋洋地揮手決斷。

「我沒興趣把子民洗乾淨送到他人的屠刀下宰殺，照阿普拉克辛的話去辦，從南面迂迴進攻。」

1757年8月30日，俄軍來到普雷格爾河畔的大耶格爾斯多夫。貧瘠的沙土地在精心耕耘下成了廣闊的田野，種植德意志人民賴以維生的黑麥與馬鈴薯。大路兩旁是一排排挺拔的青松，松雞、鵜鶘在田野和樹叢的縫隙間跳躍棲息，洋溢讓人心曠神怡的明亮風光，只可惜，眼中只有勝利的將士們沒有那個興致去欣賞。

他們驅走村民並四處潑灑煤油，最後火炬一丟，將曾經寧靜美麗的小村莊化為火神普羅米修斯的新領地。

火神的巨槌把大地作為鐵砧，一下又一下重重地擊打，隨之而來的是滾滾濃煙，不消多時，便把普雷格爾河兩岸納入灰白色的世界。

八萬大軍屏氣凝神，在濃煙掩蔽下悄悄渡河，除了規律的踩水聲外，沒有任何一絲雜音。只要穿過對岸的密林，俄軍就可以無聲無息攻向普軍未及設防的陣地，然而，擅長查探軍情的普魯士殿下又怎會讓他們如願？

「警報！」

突地，噠噠的馬蹄聲打破這份窒息的寧靜，前方的哨兵折了回來，喘著粗氣大聲喊道：「普魯士軍隊來了！」

俄羅斯的行軍對列一陣騷動，即使己方人數是對方的三倍，聲名赫赫的普魯士騎兵仍在他們心中有不小的威攝力。

灰白的濃煙中，隱約傳來馬蹄踩踏地面的震動，一點、二點……無數模糊的黑點迅速從密林間湧出，伴隨一句令人不寒而慄的清叱：

「全體射擊！」

普魯士步兵排成三列，第一列臥射、第二列跪射、第三列站射，無邊無際的砲火瞬間撕裂了天空。他們的裝彈速度極高，射擊的速度更是無與倫比，雷電般的速度和犀利的火力讓渡河到一半、行動遲緩的俄軍根本來不及反應，此起彼落的慘豪聲中，數不清的靈魂自此回歸天主的懷抱。

「快！踩著屍體也要給我渡河，進了密林就是我們的天下。」

俄羅斯殿下不慌不忙下達指令，馬鞭一揮便身先士卒衝了出去。

朦朧的迷霧中，成千上萬的騎兵自兩側包抄而來，正面的步兵隊此時已停止射擊，傲然立於最前端的，是一名身形略嫌清瘦的銀髮青年。他端坐在一匹黑得發亮的高大駿馬之上，普魯士藍的軍裝把整個人襯得氣宇軒昂，身旁飄揚著黑白雙色的普魯士軍旗，頭戴王冠、手持權杖的黑鷲猙獰地要把世界撕裂。

基爾！

基爾基爾基爾基爾基爾基爾基爾基爾基爾……

朝思暮想的身影終於映入眼簾，伊凡全身顫抖，陷入無可自拔的狂喜之中。三十六年的分離、三十六年的思念、三十六年的渴望，還有那長達數世紀的執著與尋覓……似乎都在這一刻到達了臨界點。

「基爾，我……」

普魯士殿下卻沒有給伊凡發言的機會，挑出懷中的燧發短槍，扳機一按便準確地射落他頭上的細毛氊帽。

「拔刀！」

豔紅色的眼眸凌厲而冷冽，似乎沒看到對方明顯的受傷與失落。八千柄刺刀「噌」一聲同時出鞘，在濃煙中匯聚出一條明亮而刺眼的光帶。

騎士之國高舉左手，神色漠然，他的身體似乎是由劍與火淬礪而成，散發令人凜然不敢侵犯的絕對威嚴。

或許，這才是基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特的真正面貌？

驚人的寂靜中，他手持刺刀的左手猛力地向前一壓——

「大帝萬歲！」

瞬間，喊殺聲驚天動地，巨大的聲浪將密林振得沙沙作響，無數飛鳥驚慌地拍翅啼叫而去。號稱全歐第一的普魯士軍隊彷彿一隻銅頭巨怪，張大了嘴向俄羅斯軍隊席捲而來，咆哮著要大啖鮮血要毀滅一切。

「好呀、就來看看我們誰強誰弱！」

俄羅斯殿下咬破下唇，用腥甜的鮮血喚回自己的神智。冷靜地洞悉戰場的局勢後，便厲聲命令魯緬采夫將軍率領兩個騎兵團鑽出包圍網，迅速穿過密林，朝敵軍的後方進行突擊。自己則收攏混亂的軍隊，小心翼翼往後撤退，將普魯士殿下與他的軍隊一步步引誘到己方砲兵的射程之中。

砲擊、吶喊、衝鋒、揮刀……回過神來的俄羅斯軍隊發揮他的優勢兵力，漸漸撲展開來，對普魯士軍隊進行反包圍。慘烈的廝殺下，戰死的兵士屍體堆滿河岸與林地，泊泊血水流入普雷格爾河中，成為不折不扣的「血流」。

村落在烈焰中苦苦掙扎時，夜幕已然悄悄降臨。戰場上，強烈的血腥味燻人欲倒，灰白的濃煙卻讓糾纏在一起的兩軍難以辨識敵我，到處都是亂烘烘一片，一時之間陷入膠著。

就在這時，一溜銀光引起伊凡的注意，他努力克制奔騰的心跳，擊退一個又一個敵軍迅速朝目標奔去，高高舉起手中的刺刀，狠狠砍將下去——

「鏘！」

金鐵交鳴聲中，騎士之國終於與冰雪之國在近距離下重逢。

「偷襲對本大爺是沒用的喔！俄羅斯閣下。」

普魯士殿下左手被震得生疼生疼直發麻，嘴上卻依然輕鬆悠閒，疏遠的稱呼讓俄羅斯殿下感到刺耳至極。

「那這招如何？」

澄澈的紫眸掠過一抹兇光，他無預警地放開刺刀，趁普魯士殿下一時反應不過來失去平衡時，側過身往對方胸口猛力一撞！

巨大的衝力將銀髮青年撞翻在地，沒等他爬起來，高大的斯拉夫青年已撲了上去，右拳一揮便把他嘴角打得鮮血直流。

「呸！」

普魯士殿下咧咧嘴，慢不在乎地把一口血沫朝俄羅斯殿下臉上噴去，順便用膝蓋狠狠往對方下腹一頂。

「明明小時候那麼可愛，怎麼長大了卻跟隻熊一樣？需不需要本大爺協助你變小？把小腿砍斷之類。」

「大有大的好處，你想嚐嚐看嗎？」

俄羅斯殿下抹抹臉上的血污，將沾了鮮血的食指送到口中，挑釁地吸吮一番。隨即把兇暴的野兔攬入懷中，朝那夢寐以求的薄唇一陣啃噬，侵襲而來的熱度是如此地蒸騰，彷彿要把他整個生吞活剝。

身經百戰的前條頓騎士哪裡會那麼好壓制，在冰雪之國陶醉於強吻得逞的興奮時，冰冷的槍管已抵上他的太陽穴，伴隨一聲冷冷的喝叱：

「你是要腦袋開花還是要繼續玩下去？」

不把威脅放在心裡，伊凡放肆地將軟舌頂入對方的口腔，飢渴地汲取每一吋的甜蜜，最後才舔了舔被自己吻得又紅又腫的雙唇，心滿意足地放開手，然後睜大濕潤的紫眸，一臉委屈地指控：

「基爾好兇。」

「你才——」

銀髮青年怒不可抑，才想朝他身上轟幾個窟窿洩恨，卻被下一句咽得說不出話來。

「基爾之前還故意打掉我的帽子……吶、是不是嫉妒我長的比你高？但好可惜……」

俄羅斯殿下揚起天真無邪的微笑，拍了拍自己蓬鬆的灰金短髮，再朝普魯士殿下頭上高高的軍帽比了比。

「就算是這樣，基爾還是比我矮耶！嘿嘿～～」

嘿你個頭啦嘿！

基爾伯特的自尊心被小小刺了下，卻沒有如伊凡所期待的回罵。甚至連一句道別一個眼神也懶得施捨，便俐落地按住馬背一躍而上，招來李華爾德元帥，有條不紊地調兵遣將起來。

這裡是戰場，而自己是國家——肩負無數民眾期望無數兵士性命的普魯士王國，沒那閒工夫跟打不死殺不退的敵軍統帥糾纏。

……或者，心軟。

「跟隨本大爺的旗幟，全軍撤退！」

普軍已然傷亡慘重，雖然俄軍也同樣不好過，但普魯士可沒有俄羅斯的人山人海可以消耗。看出情勢不妙後，普魯士殿下當機立斷，從掌旗兵手中接過軍旗大力揮舞，收攏剩餘的軍隊突圍而去。

有意無意地，忽視不遠處炙熱而落寞的眼神。

即使孤高如騎士之國，也會有擦身而過瞬間的悵然。

然而，僅僅瞬間。

「基……爾……」

雙唇交疊的溫甜久久不散，卻在對方的漠視下化為可笑的鬧劇。伊凡半跪在地，怔怔眺望如潮水般退去的普魯士軍隊。

黑壓壓的騎兵陣列中，普魯士殿下一頭閃耀的銀髮分外顯眼。北方大戰期間，他曾經為之細細梳理、曾經為之輕輕撫摸，如今，在這個相似又截然不然的戰場上，卻是如此地陌生、如此地遙遠……

「不行！」

俄羅斯殿下猛地驚醒，迅速躍馬揚鞭，朝普軍撤退的方向一路追去，一邊下意識地、朝虛空伸出右手似乎是想抓住什麼。

十尺、二十尺、三十尺……他心頭發甜、頭腦眩暈，濃煙依然在戰場蔓延，觸目所及盡是迷濛一片，看不到燃燒的村落、血紅的大地、叫囂追擊的騎兵，也看不到鮮豔的紅眸、耀眼的銀髮，以及青年張狂而溫柔的笑容……

…………………………………………好累。

在馬頭差點撞到一株冷杉樹時，伊凡反常地停了下來，一臉疲憊地制止軍隊的追擊，讓普魯士殿下順利絕塵而去。  


「殿下，這是乘勝追擊的大好機會啊！」

「沒看見他們的隊形還保持完整嗎？要是貿然追上去，肯定會被反咬一口。」

「殿下，哥尼斯堡就近在眼前了，要一口氣攻佔下來嗎？」

「……不，退兵。」

「啊！什麼？」

「我說退兵！全軍撤回默麥爾。如果你耳朵功能有問題，我不介意幫你砍下來洗一洗。」

無視驚懼不已的阿普拉克辛元帥，俄羅斯殿下悵然凝視掌心。大火已漸漸平息，夜空重新歸於靜寂，戰馬的嘶鳴士兵的耳語卻是如此地令人煩悶，喚醒他心底的怪獸，不停叫囂要破胸而出。

伊凡突然一揮馬鞭，搖搖晃晃朝普雷格爾河急馳而去，然後右腳一蹬，將整個人沈入淡紅色的河水裡。腥臭的血水流入口腔，嗆得他胸口悶脹直作嘔，卻如願地撫平那躁動不已的靈魂。

「哈、哈哈……嗚……」

高大的斯拉夫青年把身體縮成一團，勉強笑了幾聲，可惜一下便轉為哽咽。

在基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特之前，他首先是普魯士王國。

可伊凡‧布拉金斯基與俄羅斯帝國，自己卻怎麼也分不清孰輕孰重。

大耶格爾斯多夫戰役以俄羅斯的勝利作結，東普魯士的道路自此完全淨空，俄軍可以一路無阻地進襲柏林。俄羅斯殿下卻反常地撤軍，甚至以戰線太長補給不足為由，放棄在東普魯士所有的佔領地。

女皇一怒之下將阿普拉克辛元帥免職下獄，卻對尊貴的祖國無可奈何，只能以休養為名，將他暫時軟禁在冬宮裡不問政事。

伊凡對此沒有任何異議，每天靠在窗台上眺望遙遠而溫暖的西南方，就這樣目送秋去冬來、冬去春來。

「呵呵呵……答案明明很簡單嘛……」

冬將軍離去的那一早，俄羅斯殿下終於在燦爛的晨曦中走出宮殿，踩踩冰雪消融的土地，大大地伸了個懶腰。

俄羅斯擁有普魯士，伊凡擁有基爾伯特，既然最後能皆大歡喜，分得清分不清又有什麼干係？

1758年1月，俄羅斯重新發起對東普魯士的攻勢，短短一個月便將之完全佔領，並傲慢地向全歐洲宣稱，這裡成為俄羅斯帝國的行省之一。

同年2月，聽聞押送普魯士殿下的隊伍即將回歸的消息後，伊凡一連十幾天都翻來覆去睡不好覺，前一晚還興高采烈跑到宮殿前，一邊拎著圍巾快樂地轉圈圈，一邊密切注意前方的動靜準備迎接。

不朽的精神所必須承受的一切刨肉的痛苦，一切刺骨的寂寞、一切螫心的悲愴，都在銀髮青年囂張狂妄的紅眸中，找到宣洩的出口。

這感情，神聖而污穢。

唯一的救贖，只有擁有。

「我要定你了喔～～基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。」

注1

《布爾喬亞廚娘》是法國1746年出版的烹飪書籍，在當時極受歡迎。無憂宮下的花園旁，就是腓特烈·威廉一世在1715年留下的菜園。

注2

當然，親父也有不好的一面，尤其是過於專制這一點，但他的專制不是暴戾或為了自身享受，而是完完全全為了國家，永遠永遠「國家利益至上」……當去分析親父再把國家帶換成阿普，就會發現那是比馬理雅那海溝還深的愛，萌到我忍不住偷渡一點點點親父普orz(雖然親父在正史上並不帥)。另外，最後一句是德意志文學家來欣說的：「我嫉惡歐洲所有的統治君主，然唯有普魯士國王例外，這個人是唯一用他的行為表明，國王的頭銜是一種光榮的苦役。」

注3  
其實他們是在玩一個典故接龍，呃……我承認很冷門。那是瑞典女王克莉絲汀娜的名言：「世界，被和平、安寧威脅。我熱愛風暴，有朝一日風停雨駐，反而會日夜擔心受怕。」總覺得這句很適合阿普XD

注4  
  
此身體非彼身體，不要想歪了喔(羞)，雖然以露樣的角度而言，想歪才是正確的(喂)  
  
現在的阿普其實是裂成兩半的狀態，主要包括兩塊地方：以柏林為首府的勃蘭登堡，以及以哥尼斯堡，就是後來舉世聞名(？)的加里寧格勒為首府的東普魯士。

普魯士13th以來便是阿普的身體，但西邊在15th被人妻和菲利克斯搶去還沒還，只剩下東普魯士，成為阿普的本體。勃蘭登堡是晚到17th才併入阿普


End file.
